Tartarus
by Raven.and.Rose
Summary: After defying Hades' only rule for her Persephone finds herself in the belly in the darkest part of her new kingdom: Tartarus. Facing deceit, trickery, and flaming wheels Persephone's only hope is that her husband finds her before she is consumed by the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Curiosity got the best of her. The only rule that her husband handed down, and she was breaking it. Persephone had walked back and forth between the palace and the canyon at least a dozen times, but this last pass had been in the direction of the forbidden gate. In the ten days that Persephone had called the Underworld home Hades had shown her nearly every inch of it. Hades had galloped with her on his great black mare through the Asphodel Meadows introducing her as the new queen and relishing in the praise. He showed her each of the rivers that cut through the place, walked silently through the Mourning Fields, held a banquet for her in Elysium, and spent an entire day secluded with her on the Isle of the Blessed. At the end of it all, he pointed to the darkest corner of the realm and forbade her from ever setting foot there alone.

Why?

Persephone wanted, almost needed, to know what hid in that hole. She was the queen and could go where she wanted to. Besides, if Hades wanted her to rule with him then she needed to have a working knowledge of the entire kingdom. She pulled her cloak around her face and kept walking farther and farther away from the palace twisting the ring on her finger as she went. She almost felt guilty for disobeying her husband, but the desire to discover the king's secrets overpowered all other emotions.

Persephone's head spun twice when she stopped at the edge of the crater in front of her. Deep blackness yawned as far down as Persephone could see and strange echoes rose up to meet her. Her question of climbing down into the darkness has no sooner crossed her mind than a worn stone staircase appeared before her. Illuminated in an eerie pale glow, Persephone began the trek down to the bottom of the canyon now wondering where the light came from. She clutched the wall as she descended; her toes hung over the warped edges of the stairs beneath her and no railing stood to catch her if she fell. The stairs opened into the low-ceilinged room and the source of the light came into view. At the end of the room a single silver-flamed torch burned in its sconce, but what it illuminated shook Persephone to the core.

A huge snake's tail coiled beneath the light and extended into the shadowed corner. Persephone inched along the far wall making sure that the tail sat motionlessly. A heavy ancient door materialized behind the tale and Persephone began to hear the distant moans of wailing. The flame danced in its sconce and brought more of the creature into the light and then covered it with darkness once more. She saw that the tail extended upward and shaped itself into a sitting position. She could also make out a human hand and arm, what she thought might be a woman's face, and a shining black scorpion barb wrapped up in the coils behind the head. Persephone blanched when the monster shifted in its sleep. Red scales rattled, and the barb flashed in the light when the creature turned away from the door and began snoring again.

She seized her chance and grabbed the rusted door ring. As old as the thing looked, the hinges made no sound. She pulled the door open just enough to squeeze through and shut behind silently behind her again. The light from the silver fire was consumed and Persephone was left standing in the most tangible darkness she ever felt. She held onto the door while her eyes adjusted to the lightless place. Not much came into view, but Persephone started to see shapes and shadows form. Her eyes began to make out the outline of the cavernous room, but she only saw enough light for Persephone to make out large shapes and see directly in front of her. Wherever this light came from, its sources were placed so far apart that patches of darkness enveloped her as she walked forward.

From somewhere deeper within came the sound of cracking whips and anguished cries. Closer to her she heard rattling chains, but even these were far away. Where she was seemed oddly silent, and that bothered her more than the distance sounds of agony. She still had no idea where she was or how to get back to the exit; she began to realize what Hades had meant about her avoiding this place the deeper she went in. She kept on, though, her curiosity still leading her endeavor and heard lapping water. Persephone followed the sound down an incline and jumped when she felt cool water on her toes.

This part of wherever she found herself was well lit, though the light seemed to stop just behind her. A pool surrounded by lush fruit trees beckoned her and the sound of the water meeting land made her parched in an instant. She bent by the shore and dipped her hands into the refreshing water. It ran over her fingers and down her chin like silk. She could not the sigh that escaped her lips and dipped back for a second drink.

"Did you come down here just to rub it in?"

Persephone's eyes shot open and water splashed down her front. She hadn't seen the old man standing in the center of the pool. He stood up to his neck in water and above him hung the most tantalizing fruits Persephone had ever seen in this world of the one above.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Most people don't," the man retorted. "Then again most people don't come down here." The man eyed her for a moment and then exclaimed, "You're the new queen!"

"How do you know I'm the queen?" she demanded.

"We all know what happens up there." The man pointed above his head and the tree branches moved away from him, just out of reach. He cried out in frustration. "I wasn't going to take one!" he yelled at the tree. Looking back at Persephone he said, "You'd better get what you came for and get out. No one wants to stay here too long."

"Where I am? What is this place called?"

"I call it torture," the man replied, "but beyond that, I won't be the one to give you any answers. It's not my place, and I don't any more trouble than I'm already in. Don't worry, if I see your husband I won't tell him you were here."

"Thank you?" She wasn't sure what that meant. As she was turning away, one of the trees lowered its branches and offered her the biggest, ripest pomegranate it had to offer. She smiled and accepted this gift but heard the man behind her groan in hunger behind her.

Farther down from the pool came the sound of a heavy object rolling over the ground and grunting. Persephone stood before a hill and saw at the bottom a middle-aged man straining to move a boulder that looked at least twice his own weight. He pushed with his arms for a few moments and then turned and pushed against the rock with his back, finally forcing it to move half a food or so. Persephone watched in amazement while this man pushed the rock up the incline slowly. He persevered and worked the boulder halfway up the slope switching back and forth between the muscles in his back and in his arms. His body glimmered with sweat and his face stayed perpetually twisted in strain. All his efforts were for naught, however, when he lost his sweaty grip on the rock and it rolled back down the side of the hill. The man swore and jumped up and down, cursing the name of Zeus and every other god he could think of. He kicked the dirt around him with each step down the hill and had just placed his hands against the boulder when he spotted Persephone. Instantly his face changed to show anguish and he fell on his face before her, crying hysterically.

"Oh, great goddess, at last, you have come," he exclaimed. "I thought that no one had heard my prayers."

"What have you been praying for?" she questioned.

"I am trapped, good queen." The man sniffled. "I am trapped here in this place with no chance of escape."

"What has put you here?"

The man sat up on his knees and wiped his eyes like a child. "My wife never buried me properly. She threw me out the window and left me naked in the street. I was trampled and kicked. Dogs fed on my flesh and I was left to rot." Each word hung with more and more emotion and tears soon fell again. "I was thrown down here because I was never properly buried." The man fell on the dirt again and grabbed the hem of Persephone's dress. "Please, noble queen, I beg of you: let me return to my wife. Let me request a proper burial for myself so that I may have no more of this brutality. Please, sweet ruler, fair queen, gracious goddess, please, please let me return to my wife. I will tell her how the wise and lovely Queen of the Underworld rescued me and demand that she sings your praises after I have been laid to rest. The whole world will know what a just and compassionate ruler you are; an asset to the Ruler of the Dead." He began sobbing into her linen gown, caking it with dust and smearing it with mud.

"I-I don't know if I should." She tried to take a step back from him, but he clung to her. "My husband—"

"Surely your husband is as noble a ruler as you are. Why else would he choose such a treasure for a wife? I come from a rich family, Highness. We will erect temples in your name and bless you and the king with everything we have. My children will dedicate sacrifices to you both every day. Death will no longer be feared, but rather all will anticipate the day they can stand before the wisest and most merciful of queens. Please let me return just for a day; just so I can plan my burial and return to service of the mighty Hades and his gentle wife."

The compliments and praise swelled Persephone's head and pride rose in her bosom. She would be a compassionate queen and had promised herself when she had married Hades to show mercy to those who deserved it. This poor creature had been left to rot in this darkness for something that he had no control over. How dare his wife just leave his body to the dogs? What kind of a woman was she? Besides, she was queen now and had just as much right to pass judgment the same as her husband. She would help this lost soul; it would be her first official act as royalty.

"I grant your release," she said confidently. "The guardian will let you pass, but you must return within a day."

The man jumped to his feet and bowed almost in half before her. "My deepest gratitude to you most merciful queen. The world will know of your generosity. They will sing of you until the end of time. My soul is eternally yours, compassionate goddess." He bowed before her once more before skipping away from Persephone into the darkness.

Persephone smiled to herself and continued, leaving the boulder and the hill behind her. She felt uncommonly proud of her first royal decree to help a shade. A few cries and wailing followed her down the dark corridor, but it was quiet for the most part. The silver flamed torches reappeared and offered a faint light, but the end of the corridor grew brighter as she walked towards it. She didn't have much time to react to the giant flame that flew out before her. Persephone ducked and waited for the brightness to recede.

When the roar of the fire quieted Persephone heard the accompanying screams of terror. She ran the rest of the way down the hall, sweat dripping from her forehead by the time she reached the end. She let out a shriek herself when she saw the naked man strapped to a flaming wheel. He was spinning so quickly that Persephone could tell if he was on fire or not. Long eagle wings carried the wheel and its prisoner in an erratic pattern, first up then down, back and forth sometimes spinning so fast the man became a blur and then slowing down to the point Persephone could see the whites of his eyes.

The whole time, the man screamed and begged for the wheel to stop. Once while she watched he vomited on himself and wheel spun father flinging it all over the room. Whether or not the man burned, the wheel did not burn away or diminish in any way. The iron ring did not warp or glow red and the wood spokes seemed resistant to the heat. Persephone stood with her back against the wall, terrified to move. She had no sense of direction and didn't know which way safety waited for her. Flames shot out from the spokes at random and the wheel's inconsistent pattern brought the wheel closer and closer to her. Persephone felt the heat grow more intense as the wheel descended closer to her.

The man's eyes opened and locked onto hers. "Please," he begged. "Please help me!" He continued spinning.

She felt a wave of nausea rise in her and thought she might vomit as he did. His screaming intensified the closer he came to her and soon the flames that shot from the wheel were just inches away from her. Persephone covered her face and matched his terrifyed sounds. She dodged a flame when she sunk to the floor. Never had she felt fear or guilt this strongly before, and only hoped that her husband knew how much she loved him and was sorry for disobeying. Persephone was waited breathlessly for the fire to consume her, but the burning never came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Apologies for disturbing you my lord," Thanatos barged through the door that led to Hades' private study, "but Campe has just sent word that a prisoner has escaped Tartarus."

Hades looked up from his desk and then out the window towards the darkest corner of his kingdom. "Who?"

"Sisyphus," he answered.

Hades sighed. Sisyphus was not much a physical threat, but he was tricky and conniving. What he lacked in strength he made up for in brains and would most likely be able to convince anyone in the underworld to help him escape. Still, a prison escape from Tartarus, even a small one, might give hope to the rest of those cretins and give them a reason to believe they could break free as well. "Send a search party and bring him back." Hades adjusted his toga and grabbed his crown. "Ready my chariot, send the Erinyes out and put Charon on guard to scan the river, and where is that stupid mutt? Why was his soul not captured?" 

"Yes, sire. I will raise the alarm and prepare to join you."

"Send Nyx to check on my wife," Hades commanded. "I want to make sure she is safe before we leave for Tartarus."

Thanatos bowed. "Of course, my lord."

The stallions pawed the ground, anxious for the command to charge. Hades tugged on the reins to still the beasts; he would not leave until he knew Persephone was safe. If there truly was a breach in the Tartarus security, his wife's safety must be maintained. He would not move until Thanatos brought him word of her safety. He did not have to wait long to see Thanatos spiraling down to him from his wife's balcony.

"How is my wife?" Hades asked. "Did you remind her not to worry about me?"

"Sire, the queen is not there."

The mild amusement melted from his face. "What?"

"She cannot be found." Thanatos shook his head. "Nyx is still searching for her now, but she is not in her chambers or the library. No one has seen her anywhere. The entire palace is searching, but no one has seen her."

Hades heart beat faster in his chest. Where could she be? Wouldn't she leave word with somebody if she left? Or take a chaperone? Fear crept over him at the thought of his wife hurt and lost. Their wedding had been just ten days before and Persephone had not learned her way around her new kingdom yet. She had loved the Isle of the Blessed; maybe she had tried to find her way back. Perhaps his queen had wandered back to one of the rivers she seemed so fond of. His eyes drifted over the land trying to think of anywhere else his bride might be, and then his gaze landed on Tartarus. His stomach fell.

"Thanatos," Hades whispered. "You don't think that Sisyphus was released, do you?"

"Released?" Thanatos scoffed. "Who would release him, sire? You and your brother both have condemned him." Hades turned to face him, and the king's thoughts became clear. "Oh no, Highness. You don't suppose the queen is there?" The fear in Hades' eyes spoke louder than his words. "I will tell the servants to keep looking for the queen. Highness, you must get to her before she finds the Titans."

Hades nodded and snapped the reins. The stallions surged forward, and the underworld soon passed him in a blur. The thundering hooves matched his thundering heart and his every thought focused on finding his wife alive. Shades jumped out of the way of the horses' feet as he sped through the fields. He felt the darkness of the depths surround him as he came closer and closer to the edge of the canyon. Hades tugged the reins and halted the animals just on the cliff, sending the chariot spinning and landing him right in front of the steps. Throwing his cape over his shoulder and descended the stairs at rapid speed.

Campe waited at the bottom in a nervous coil, wringing her hands and averting her snakelike eyes to the ground. She could not bring herself to make eye-contact with Hades and slithered into her corner as soon as she heard his footsteps.

"Where is she?"

Campe was surprised by the question. She blinked in confusion and answered, "Who, sire?"

"My wife, you useless worm!"

Campe shrunk back into the shadow. "Majesty, I have not seen the queen down here at all."

"You had better not be lying to me or so help me I will lock you on the other side of that door." He pointed at the ancient barrier. "How did Sisyphus manage to escape?"

"I don't know, sire." She continued to wring her hands and tremble.

Hades' eyes flashed with fury. "You weren't sleeping again, were you?" His voice had grown low and dangerous.

Campe reseeded as far back into the corner as she could but did not answer. Her actions were enough for Hades and he spat in her direction. Hades yanked the door nearly off its hinges and stepped into the darkness. Behind him, he heard Campe sniffle and Thanatos' voice command her to stop whimpering.

Death's personification joined him in the darkness and closed his wings.

"I do not believe she is in the palace, sire."

"That is what I'm afraid of. I don't see any signs of her; how far do you think she made it?"

"Not too far, I hope, Highness."

Hades and Thanatos unbeknownst to them followed the same path the Persephone had followed. Hades threw doors open and demanded information on his wife and her whereabouts, but all replied the same. No one had seen her. If she was down here, Persephone had not opened any doors of looked through any of the barred windows. Their steps were far more confident, and it did not take them much time to find the pool surrounded by lush fruit trees. The man in the middle of the pool was nodding off, and every time he did so the water receded to just enough to ensure that it did not get into his mouth. The trees bowed in his presences. Hades flicked his wrist and the water rose up, splashing the man in the face. He sputtered and came too, a curse rising and dying on his lips in the same instant.

"Your M-Majesty." He was shaking and jagged ripples ran over the surface of the water.

"Tantalus, where is my wife? Have you seen her?"

"No, your highness." A wave submerged him before he had a chance to breathe. Just when he thought he would drown the water released him.

"You're lying!" Hades roared and sent another wave. The king's rage prevented whatever water happened to get inside Tantalus' mouth to quench his thirst, but it made sure that he was deprived of air. "Has she been here?" Hades stopped long enough to give Tantalus a chance to answer. When he did not, Hades balled his fists up and opened his arms Tantalus was pelted with water beyond the point of trying to breathe.

Tantalus tried to cry out for mercy, but wave after wave kept hitting him. Just as the world was beginning to blur and dim, the water finally stopped hitting him. He gulped the air and coughed up water, trying to hide from the glaring eyes of the king. He had just enough to see Hades' spread his arms and felt two walls of water rise on either side of him.

"I will ask only once more, Tantalus. Where is my wife?"

"She was here," he cried in terror, looking up at the wave that threatened him. "She was. I swear she was. The queen stopped for a drink and that tree right there gave her a pomegranate, but I don't know where she went." He pointed behind Hades and Thanatos. "She walked that way." The water subsided, and the pool returned to a calm state. Tantalus whimpered and tried lower himself into the water, but the water receded as it always did.

Hades turned on his heel and stormed away from the pool, Thanatos close behind him. They marched silently down the same corridors Persephone explored not long before. Hades ignored the same screams and moans that had frightened his wife, only stopping when they came to the boulder and the mountain where Sisyphus should have been.

"There are no signs of a struggle," Hades commented.

"It appears that he just walked away." Thanatos inspected the boulder closely and flew to the incline to check for clues at the top.

"If he was truly released, it would explain why the alarm was not raised immediately. Campe would not have known until she made her rounds."

"It's not an escape if permission is granted, I suppose," Thanatos said, "but it begs the question who released him."

"Only Underworld royalty or my little brother have the ability to break the bond in Tartarus." Hades stopped and sniffed the air around the boulder. A faint smell of roses lingered around him. "Do you smell that?"

Thanatos sniffed. "Fire and brimstone?"

Hade shook his head. "It's her. Persephone's perfume. She was here." Finding proof that his wife was in Tartarus made his blood boil. She had deliberately disobeyed him and put herself in the worst danger ever imagined. "I do not wish harm to befall my bride, Thanatos, but mark me. When we do find Persephone she will be chained to her bed until it is time to return her to her mother."

Thanatos chuckled. "Perhaps you should chain yourselves together, so you can always keep watch of her."

That does not sound like such a bad idea either." Hades looked around. "Where could she have gone from here?"

The anger building within him vanished at the first sounds of Persephone's screams. He turned in the direction of the horrified sound and ran headlong into the darkness. He ran as if Hermes' winged sandals carried him. The sounds intensified, and a pulsing light formed ahead of him. A flame shot out at him from the darkness and he covered himself with his cape, sliding in the gravel beneath his feet and falling. This did not deter him; he ran bent over, beneath the fire, and was more prepared for the second flame that lashed out at him. Keeping is cape around his face, Hades saw the flaming wheel keeping Ixion imprisoned. It spun at different speeds and fire shot from the wheel spokes. The wheel traveled in its usual chaotic pattern, only this time something stood in its path. A figure was huddled against the wall, crouched and covering its face.

Hades leaped to his wife just as the wheel shot a tongue of fire in Persephone's direction. The fire scorched his cape and heated the back of his breastplate to an unbearable temperature. Persephone latched onto the folds of his cloak and buried her face against his neck. Gathering her in his arms Hades bolted for the safety of the darkness. She was trembling so violently that she was unable to release the folds of his cape. Hades tried to place her on her feet, but she collapsed the instant he released her. Persephone cried hysterically as Hades carried her out of the darkness and back to the silvery light in Campe's den.

Campe gasped when she saw the queen in her king's arms. "Your Highness," she breathed. "I had no idea—"

"That is apparent," Hades fumed and began to ascend the stairs.

Persephone had calmed down by the time they reached the top. She was able to stand on her own feet, but instantly turned pale and turned her eyes away the instant she looked at him. His face was a frightening contortion of relief and fury. Persephone swallowed and went to turn from Hades, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"What were you thinking?" His iron grip held her shoulders and he shook her.

She stammered, trying to think of an answer, but he shook her again.

"Do you have any idea the danger you put yourself in? Do you know where you were? Do you?"

Persephone shook her head.

He pointed at the crater. "That was Tartarus!"

Persephone gawked at him. It never once crossed her mind that she had entered Tartarus, but now all the warnings and forbidding made sense. How could she have been so stupid? Now she knew her husband hated her.

"Hades, I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Sorry?" He demanded. "You're sorry for what, dear wife?" Are you sorry for making me hunt you down and keeping you alive, burning my cloak and myself in the process? Perhaps you are sorry for setting one of the most conniving, slimy, relentless tricksters to ever live free from his well-deserved fate, hmm? Or maybe you're sorry for disobeying the one commandment I gave you." He released her and walked away from her a few paces. "I have given you free reign of my domain. I have welcomed you into my home and my life as a companion for my lonely existence. I have given you my heart, Persephone, and the only thing I asked of you is to stay away from here." He pointed to the canyon. "You are too pure for this place. It will defile you. I forbad you from coming here for your own protection, not to keep any secrets. I am only glad you did not find the Titans before I found you."

"The Titans?" she questioned.

"They are imprisoned in Tartarus for a reason." His voice was menacing. "One of my regal duties is to make sure they remain so, but now I also have to worry about my wife sneaking away and setting them free."

"No! I won't go back down there," she promised. "Never again. Not without your permission or without you."

His sigh expressed his hurt more than words ever could. "If I had known that you would act more like a child and less like a woman, I never would have asked you to be my wife."

His words gorged her like a knife. He blurred in her vision and tears fell down her cheeks. She took a step towards him and felt the glowing hot razor slice through her again when he turned away. Persephone sank to her knees and sobbed. She didn't know which hurt more, the guilt of hurting her husband or the pain that his words inflicted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Her marriage was over before it even began. She had spent the last day in her room refusing any food or company, sincerely hoping that her husband would not come to her. Persephone slumped on the floor against her bed and stared out over her balcony. Tartarus sat in the distance taunting her, reminding her of her failures and her inability to keep a husband. Her mother had been right all along; she was too you and still needed guidance. This was why Demeter never left her unattended, why she needed constant supervision and chaperones everywhere she went. She was a failure.

Persephone spent the entire morning packing her belongs into crates and trunks and was just waiting for her husband to come in and tell her she was leaving. A brother of Zeus had some way to annul a marriage, surely. Maybe they would make her a maiden again and be rid of her. She had already determined that she would never marry again. Persephone would never ask about marriage or finding a husband. She would practice obedience for the rest of her existence and stay with her mother forever.

Persephone did not hear the knocking at her door nor did she acknowledge that someone had entered until the voice fell on her like a stone.

"Excuse me, your grace."

Persephone jumped upon hearing Thanatos' gruffness address her. Persephone stood and adjusted her gown. "Yes?" Her voice cracked.

"Apologies for disturbing you, my queen, but your presence is requested in the throne room. His majesty firmly requests that you wear your crown." Thanatos pointed to the golden Narcissus flowers. "I am ordered to escort you down."

Persephone placed the crown in her hair and was motioned forward by the personification of death. He followed her down the winding stairs through the private audience chambers and to the door behind the thrones. Thanatos opened it for her and followed her to the dais, watching her climb the steps and sit next to her husband. She glanced over at her husband; his gaze was hard and held no compassion.

"Bring him in," Hades commanded.

Persephone heard Sisyphus before she saw him. He was kicked and yelling trying to escape Hermes' grip. Hades slammed his fist on the arm of his thrown and the struggling stopped. The room rang with silence.

"Well," Hades began wickedly, "it appears that you have been given a taste of freedom. I hope you enjoyed it." Sisyphus began struggled again and Hades ordered silence. "I have spent the last day dillegently trying to figure out how you could have possibly escaped from that accursed place, and lo and behold I find that you tricked my wife into releasing you."

"I didn't trick her into anything. She set me free out of compassion and mercy."

Hades' laughter rang from the rafters. "Mercy? Compassion? My wife has not been with me a month and has not even had the chance to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She hasn't heard the reason you were forgotten down there was that you released my brother's secrets and chained Thanatos to that rock you were commanded to move. She also doesn't know yet that you ordered your wife to throw you out a window upon your death. So, tell me how in this world or the world above could she find any mercy or compassion for an urchin she does not know?"

Sisyphus tried to argue, but Hades silenced him again. "You tricked my wife into setting you free, nut she is not so young and naïve to forget that my word is final." He turned to Persephone. "And so, I tell you, my queen, that since you were the one who granted this villain pardon, you must be the one to recant it." His voice was iron.

Persephone looked from her husband to Sisyphus. All the anguish and fear that she saw yesterday was gone and was replaced with rage and defiance. She had no problem sending this liar back to his prison, she only hoped her voice didn't fail her. She straightened up to her tallest posture and tried to look as important as she could.

"I sentence you back to Tartarus," she said in a low voice. "The fate you were previous condemned to."

"You bitch!" Sisyphus shouted.

"How dare you speak to my queen in such a manner?" Hades' voice thundered and the beams above them shook. "Remove this louse from my sight and get him back to where he belongs. I'm sure he will be happy to find it doubled in size."

Sisyphus wailed and thrashed while Hermes tugged him out the throne room. A few of the skeletal guards had to help Hermes remove Sisyphus from the throne room, but eventually, the screaming and wailing died away. Persephone sat motionless on her throne waiting for her husband's next move.

"Thanatos, Nyx." Hades summoned them, and they appeared. Thanatos stood below the dais in his usual grey tunic and folded wings. Nyx approached the thrones as a miniature of the night sky but morphed into a beautiful woman clad in stars. "Escort my wife back to her chambers." He did not elaborate, only stood from his throne and walked away from her.

Persephone hung her head and met Thanatos and Nyx behind the thrones. She was silent during their march back up the stairs and into the private apartments of the king and queen. Thanatos opened the door for her and she walked through without as much as a glance at either of them. The door shut heavily behind her and Persephone swore that the lock clicked.

It was nearly pitch black inside the queen's room was opened again. Night had fallen, and Persephone hadn't bothered to call for a fire or had bothered to light any of the candles around the room. She sat with her knees to her chest in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. The queen had heard the door open but did not move to welcome her guest.

"Persephone?"

A shiver ran down her spine and she began to tremble. She saw the outline of her husband standing in the doorway. Persephone willed herself smaller or to fade into the chair, but Hades found her and moved towards her.

"Persephone," he said again. "Where are you?"

"Here," she whispered, hoping that he hadn't heard.

His form moved stepped closer to her and filled the seat across from her. "We should call for a fire, don't you think?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?" he sounded surprised, but the sharp edge had disappeared from his voice. "You wish to sit here in the dark?"

"Why lay a fire for an empty room?"

"Who says the room is empty? It is yours, is it not?"

"Is it?"

"Is there any particular reason why you are speaking in riddles, my queen?" Hades asked, hints of frustration rising in his voice.

"I won't be your queen for much longer," she said softly. "I'm ready to go as soon as my mother arrives."

"Just who is allowing your mother down here? You know how I feel about your mother, and who says that you will no longer be my queen?" She detected a playful rouse in his words, but it was not enough to raise her spirits.

"I'm going home, aren't I?"

"We've been married less than a fortnight and you are ready to leave me?"

Persephone lifted her head and stared at his shadow. "Aren't you sending me away?"

Hades sighed and waved his hand. A small fire flared to life in the hearth and the two could finally see each other. Persephone's eyes were still red and puffy from her tears and Hades' face was long with sadness.

"I'm not sending you away, Persephone."

She gaped at him, completely confused. "You're not? But yesterday you sounded like you regretted marrying me."

Hades ran a hand through his hair and sighed, a sign that he was upset. "I never should have said what I did yesterday," he told her slowly. "At least not what I said about never asking you to marry me. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't?" She felt like crying again, out of relief or remorse she could not say.

"No, I didn't." He stood up and paced between her and the balcony a time or two. "I do stand by what I told you before, however. I forbade you from entering that place and you did not heed my warning, and I still forbid you from ever going near it again." He sighed. "I should have been honest with you, though, and told you the truth, and I shouldn't be so quick to anger."

"No, it's all my fault," she contradicted. "I should have known what that place was, and even if I didn't you told me not to go there, but I did anyway. You need a queen that you can trust to heed your warnings and does what you say."

Hades chuckled. "You make me sound like a slave owner, my dear. I'm not trying to take your freedom away from you; I'm trying to keep you safe." He knelt before her on the ground and took both hands in his own. "You are my greatest treasure, and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." He kissed one hand and the other.

Persephone dove into his arms and cried against his shoulder. She clung to him as tightly as her small frame would allow and melted into the strong embrace he captured her in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for frightening you and for disobeying you. I'm sorry for acting so much like a child."

Hades kissed her temple and pulled back. "And I'm sorry for my short temper. I will save my outbursts for my brothers and wrongdoers. You shall have a fawn eating out of your hands when we are together." He kissed her.

"I swear to you that I will never set foot in that place again." She pecked his cheek. "And I will heed your warnings from now on. You know this place better than I do, after all."

"Just remember that all my decisions are made with your safety in mind. I will protect you, not matter what." Hades hugged his wife to his chest and felt her relax. "I love you. No matter how upset we might be at each other, please don't ever forget that."

"I won't," she told him, "so long as you never forget that I love you."

"Never," he whispered. Hades stood up and brought Persephone to her feet with him.

"We will make each other happy," she told him. "Even if it is for only half the year."

"Of course, we will," Hades agreed. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. "Let's start now," he said sensually.


End file.
